


Love On You A Little Bit

by cuntoid



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Biting, Body Horror, Breeding Kink, F/M, Forced Orgasms, Monster sex, Other, Squirting, Tentacles, dubcon, i mean they're tentacle-like appendages or whatever, noncon, pointless evil smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuntoid/pseuds/cuntoid
Summary: You, a seemingly responsible adult, decide to see if a local urban legend has any truth.





	Love On You A Little Bit

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble for a prompt on tumblr. Excuse any mistakes I missed, it was mostly a warmup.

_Pssst._

The sound itself is quiet, but it bounces around your mind in a sharp, perpetual hiss, making the fine hairs on the back of your neck stand up as you whip your head around. You don’t really want to know if you’re no longer the only occupant; investigating this abandoned house at the edge of town, completely fucking alone, now seems like the dumbest idea you’ve ever had. You’re far too old for this kind of shit. But… you have to know. Urban legends don’t come from nowhere, right?

And, of course, you’re _not_ alone. You scan the immediate area until you notice the closet door ajar. Twin yellow stars prick the infinite darkness of the closet, peering out at you from low behind the cracked door. You startle and relax immediately. A cat; of course. The eyes watch without blinking as you slowly make your way, hand outstretched and stooped low. 

“Hey, baby,” you murmur. “Come here. I won’t hurt you. I just wanna love on you a little bit…” 

The eyes relax off-kilter and something nags at your mind, limbs freezing in place a stone’s throw from the closet. The door creaks open on its own and you release a pathetic, horrified moan at the thing crouched inside. It’s a man (it _looks_ like a man) and he’s on his hands and knees, grinning with a mouth full of sharpened cannibal teeth. He’s dressed like a fucking clown. 

“What the fuck! Wh-what the _fuck are you_ , what -” 

You scramble to stand up straight and stumble over your own shaking legs, like you’ve forgotten how to use them. The clown laughs and you sob, watching helplessly as it crawls rapidly out of its hiding spot and grabs you.

The wind is knocked from your lungs as it flips you on your back against the floor. Things come out of him - he rears up on his knees and his ridiculous suit splits down the middle, his abdomen a horrifying mess of mangled flesh and chips of bone and oozing, black ichor. From this comes thin, black cords like snakes, like worms, whipping tightly around your body. They twist around your throat and arms and thighs, your ankles, around your middle. They tease open your mouth and explore behind your teeth as you gag. They wrap too tightly, moving under clothing and ripping it to shreds.

He giggles again, high pitched and unnerving. He bores into you with those eyes and you can see things in them - you stare back even though the fear eats at you like a cancer, festering deep in your guts and charging your useless muscles with adrenaline. His singsong voice rips you from the lights in his eyes. 

“ _I won’t hurt you._ ” He hums, body twitching with more withheld laughter as he mocks you in his alien tone. “ _I just wanna love on you a little bit._ ”

“I’m - I’m sorry! I’m just - I shouldn’t have come in, p-please don’t hurt me, I swear I won’t tell anyone -”

A particularly thick appendage pushes into your mouth and settles at the tight opening of your throat. You gag as it throbs and undulates over your tongue, retching until your eyes water. The creature above you grins.

“You’re a bad little girl, wandering into other peoples’ homes. All alone, so soft and filled with fear - I could smell you on the street.” 

He leans down to punctuate his confession with proof, dragging his painted red nose from clavicle to the low of your belly as he takes in your scent. He stops short of your cunt and all of his disgusting limbs tighten their hold. He clicks his teeth together and stares up coyly from between your thighs. Saliva drips down his chin and glints off his sharkish teeth. 

“You smell like you need to be bred.” The combination of his lilt and precise enunciation makes you shudder. Everything about him is unnatural; you choke and sob around him in your mouth, tears running down to soak your hairline and pool in the delicate shells of your ears. His tongue is long, lolling from his dangerous mouth and stretching impossibly to lap at your cunt in slow, thorough swipes. You’re disgusted to find that whatever he’s dripping with not only tastes kind of sweet, but makes for a killer lubricant. It only takes a moment or two of his licking to make you writhe. He breathes a laugh as he grabs your hips and angles your body so he can grind you down against yet another slimy, hot extension of his hellish body, this one a lot harder than the others. 

He bucks his hips and you watch in shock as he fills you in one hard thrust, tongue still dangling to work your clit as he fucks your aching cunt open. He nudges a particular spot with a shallow rolling of the hips and you clench painfully down on his alien cock, the fullness in your body reaching a bursting point as you squirt against him. He laps eagerly around the base of your bodies, worrying your oversensitive clit and panting as you struggle. He brings you to a second climax almost right away, relentless in his pursuit. You don’t soak him again; instead, you’re rocked by the force of your rippling muscles and you bite down, causing him to yank the wounded tentacle from your mouth.

“This is all your species is good for. Being my dinner or my tight little toy - that’s all you are. You exist for Pennywise. All for me.” His tongue creeps back into his mouth and he quickens his thrusts with clear purpose, giggling between moans. “You all cum for me so easily. You’re all filthy, dirty little animals, and now you’re _my little animal._ ” 

His grin melts into a sneer before he sinks his razored teeth into your shoulder. Pain blazes in your chest and down your arm like lightning and you scream, you keep screaming and thrashing up against him as you feel him bite into the meat. Every part of him that has you restrained pulls you against his body - he fills you to the point of pain and empties his toxic cum into your body. His climax lasts a long time, his bent, monstrous frame shuddering with each powerful pulse. 

He releases your shoulder from his jaws and all of his limbs pull back into his body, flesh twisting and molding back together as you lie there in shock. Your body is covered in viscous, rotten-sweet smelling cum - it seeps from your swollen cunt, it’s smeared over your thighs and lips and arms. Blood trickles over the ball of your shoulder and down your chest as you sit weakly up. Pennywise slinks back down on all fours, disappearing with a wink and a chuckle back into the closet before the door slams shut. Adrenaline once more floods your body as you grab scraps of clothing and manage to put on your shirt, your underwear, rushing through the door and to the safety of the sidewalk. Yellow eyes shimmer in every. Fucking. Window. Calliope music filters past your ears and follows you on the wind as you run as fast as your body will let you all the way home.


End file.
